


Best Birthday

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: It's Nick's birthday and he only wants one thing.





	Best Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

Nick grinned looking around at the apartment filled with people celebrating his birthday. He made a lot of friends since settling down on the team, and it seemed almost every one of them was in the McGee's apartment. 

It wasn't something he had experienced in a long time before joining the team, he had forgotten how much he loved having people actually happy to celebrate his birthday with. 

They had already gone through the jokes and storytelling featuring him, the gifts, cake, singing happy birthday loudly and off-key. 

But there was  _ one _ thing Nick didn't get that he wanted.

He looked over at Ellie who was pretending to dance with a giggling one year old Morgan being held up on Ellie's feet. 

God he never wanted anything as much as he wanted the whole package with her.

Slowly but surely he found himself falling for his best friend, it was only recently he had thoughts of the whole nine yards with Ellie but it didn't freak him out one bit. Nothing seemed scary when he had her by his side.

Nick was going to get what he wanted before the party ended. He knew she had feelings for him, but he learned she was waiting for him to make the first step.

“Hey Ellie.” He said as he walked up to her.

Morgan squealed and toppled off Ellie's feet, throwing herself at Nick's legs.

“Oh!” Nick laughed. “Hello to you too mini McGee.”

Ellie smiled big at the scene. “What's up Nick?”

“Can we talk..out in the hall?”

She looked worried for a second before it was wiped away. “Sure.”

Nick bent down to Morgan's level after peeling her from his legs. “How about you go bug your dad?”

He pointed to McGee, Morgan turned to look and let out another one of her high pitched squeals as she ran the best she could to her dad, her little feet pounding against the floor.

Ellie then followed him out into the hall. 

“Is everything okay?” She asked when they walked a little ways from the apartment door. 

“Yeah uh everything is fine, I just realized there was something I wanted for my birthday that I didn't get.”

Ellie tilted her head. “That bike you've been wanting?”

He shook his head. “You, Ellie. For us to be..more than what we are.”

Her eyes widened, mouth opening a little in surprise.

“You..oh wow.”

Nick took a step closer. “Is that okay? I mean we've been flirting around this thing for a while-”

Ellie bit her lip, reaching into her jacket to pull something out. “I was trying to work up the courage to give this to you today..but seeing as how you kind of beaten me to it-” 

Nick gave her a confused look but took the envelope from her hand, opening it up to take out a laminated piece of colored paper.  

A burst of laughter left him when he read it.

_ One coupon for a life with Ellie Bishop.  _

“Weird..I know, but I thought it'd be funny-”

Nick stuck the coupon back in the envelope and cut her off with a kiss. Ellie put her hand on the back of his neck, her other hand gripping his jacket. 

“Hey guys- whoa!”

They jumped apart, Jimmy stood there with wide eyes. 

“I didn't- I mean- They- ...well this is awkward.” Jimmy pointed to the door, slowly moving back towards it. “I'm just..gonna go back in.” 

“Maybe use a time machine.” They heard him mumble as he went back inside.

Nick looked back at Ellie who had a hand over her mouth covering her laughter.

“Figures it'd be Jimmy of all people.”

She moved her hand and let out a little breathless like laugh, leaning against him. Nick grinned wrapping an arm around her.

“Huh..I think this has been my best birthday ever.”

Ellie looked at him grinning. 

Nick kissed her, just because now he could.

“Hm..yeah, best birthday.” 


End file.
